


all the colors

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [6]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: it's just a cute, rip i accidentally ticked the non con box, set before questionable measures, sorry if you saw that, there's nothing remotely like that here promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: jesse can't pick a favorite color





	all the colors

"What's your favorite color?" Jesse asked.

Everett didn't respond at first, instead looking down at his all black ensemble. No one had ever felt they had to ask him that question before, not since he was a little kid. "You first."

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," Jesse said. "I like all of the colors, so it's really hard to choose between them."

"Well, I like black," Everett said. He held out his arm to display the sleeve of his shirt as though demonstrating to them exactly which color black was.

"Black? Oh man, that's so cool! Because if you think about it, black is all the colors! I think for now, it can be my favorite color, too!"

"Actually, can I tell you a secret?" Everett asked, his voice low as he leaned in towards Jesse.

"Sure," Jesse said, nodding vigorously.

"Blue."


End file.
